Kannatan
by Rie Hollier
Summary: Set after the 4th game. The Hanagumi is getting ready to leave for their training camp. But Kanna has a major unexpected problem, and she may have to stay behind under the care of a certain Top Star. SumirexKanna with the sweetness of a few sugar cubes. [HIATUS until November]
1. 1: Sumire fetches Kanna

**A/N**: My first Sakura Taisen fanfic. Generally, a mild SumirexKanna story. The idea popped into my head while I was looking at a picture of Kanna as a child during her early karate training days with her dad in the game. She looks so adorable! Do forgive me if you detect any OOCness. And I follow names according to the Japanese pronunciation and order, which is why I use "Kouran" instead of "Kohran" because that's the way it is written in the hiragana alphabet of the language… an exception being Ohgami because in actual fact it is written as "Oogami" but that would look kind of awkward, wouldn't it?

**Disclaimer**: Sakura Taisen is not mine, nor its characters.

* * *

Kanna-tan

Chapter 1: Sumire fetches Kanna

"Kanna-san. Kanna-san!"

Sumire knocked on the door again, harder this time. _That block of a head can actually sleep like a log! _She thought. It was already half-past ten. And all but the Kirishima martial artist was awake and about, getting ready to leave for yet another important training camp.

* * *

Orihime and Sumire were the only ones who had permission to be excluded from the trip. The Italian had been terribly down with the cold a week ago, and was still in the light of recovery. Sumire on the other hand was for strange reasons given the responsibility to stay and take care of her. Reni and Iris had actually volunteered to stay behind instead, but were persuaded to leave the Italian and the theatre to the Kanzaki heiress. Not that they didn't trust Sumire; they simply wanted to help her with the work.

Naturally the Top Star made an indifferent wave with her fan, exclaimed "A simple thing as this is hardly worth my effort!" and gave plenty of assurance that she could surely accomplish her duties better than any nurse could do with the least difficulties.

Thus, the marked Thursday on the calendar had come faster than expected, pouring forth a glorious sunshine onto the roof and windows of the Grand Imperial Theatre as though wishing its members a divine good luck, the very sunbeam that would always set one particular woman up on her feet and send her flying at record-breaking speed straight to the dining room for breakfast in the early hours of the day.

But she was not there for breakfast that morning.

* * *

_It's absolutely outrageous for you to miss breakfast,_ Sumire wondered incredulously as though she was thinking how terrible it was for the Earth to stop spinning. But that was merely a trivial matter to worry about. After all, the reason why she bothered to go fetch Kanna in the first place was all in the hands of the Ensign, not her.

"Kanna-san! Oh, are you deaf?"

A muffled sound from inside the room, audible, but weakly comprehensible, was her reply. Which incensed Sumire a tenfold: that was not the kind of answer she wanted.

She threw a fiery glare at the door. "Kanna-san, I am not to be made a fool of, like you. Everyone is waiting. You better get up lest you wish to delay the others. And if you don't open this door any minute now I will tear it down!"

Sumire made no attempt to wait, however. Her patience had already run out. She turned swiftly and had begun her way to fetch her naginata, when she heard the click of the door unlocking.

"….."

Sumire stopped and looked behind her shoulder. The door was ajar. "What in the world is the matter with you?" she began, the cold flame ablaze in her tones, as she traced back her steps towards her rival's room.

The voice that came next, though, was not what she had expected; she was pretty caught in surprise that she her fingers stopped halfway before they could push a wider opening for her way in.

Her eyebrows twitched.

It sounded like Kanna. The piled-up, boyish crude words were all Kanna's. But the whole impression was rather off the mark. In fact it sounded like…..

For some few seconds Sumire remained wooden, eyebrows knotted. It sounded…. But wait, could it just be her imagination? Surely it sounded like…..

"Sumire."

"!"

_It was real!_ The voice which called her name had a sense of doubtful weakness, as if desperate for help – a sort of fear, not as bad as trauma, but a more puzzled-like kind.

Secondly, that voice could no doubt belong to a second-grader.

Clutching hard onto her sleeve the Top Star rushed in. The door swung back into place and lodged itself secure with a loud snap. Inside, Sumire stared. And stared. So much that she forgot everything else.

Even at times a self-acclaimed prima donna can become speechless and start to question both her sanity and reality in the span of several seconds. We do this all the time, especially when we meet the unexpected. Common sense and thoughts ram against the back of your head and fade into a blur of grey, and you seem to lose yourself in the process, like being thrown off a cliff. Sumire felt exactly that as she struggled to drink in what her eyes were telling her.

"K-Kanna-san…."

A short sigh. "Don't. Say. Anything. I know what it looks like. Hey, don't stare at me like that! You're giving me the creeps."

As though roughly awakened from a trance, Sumire winced. "Look who's talking! I should say the same thing for you." She cleared her throat, "But, it really is you, isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

Sumire did not take long to examine. It was easy to capture everything in one glance. After what seemed like a timeless silence, she bent down to level her gaze with the redhead's.

"My, you're very small, aren't you?"

"_WHO _are you calling 'small' here?"

Sumire sighed. She was already thinking about how the rest of the gang would react when they found out that Kirishima Kanna had turned into a child.

* * *

**End notes**: For those who do not know, the word '-tan' in the title for this story is a cute way of calling children or tiny/chibi characters. It has a greater effect of cuteness than calling someone "-chan" and it can be used for teasing.

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Criticisms and comments are gladly welcome.

See you next chapter..?


	2. 2: Decision

**A/N:** Second chapter. Yay!

**Disclaimer**: Sakura Taisen is not mine, nor its characters.

* * *

Kanna-tan

Chapter 2: Decision

The salon of the Great Imperial Theatre.

"This is extraordinary, Kanna-han," Kouran breathed. "I have never seen anything like it. It's only your appearance that is affected, it seems."

Everyone had gathered there shortly upon Sumire's request, all sitting round the table (even Orihime who insisted she was well enough to be there), where Kanna faced the inevitable wave of wide-gaping stares. It could have been a major wake-up call for those who may have had wished for a longer night's sleep.

The poor Okinawan could not stop herself from blushing.

She had earlier kept away her tights and karate _gi_ which was of no use to her for the time being. Due to her current small frame, the red singlet that she was so accustomed to wear seemed to wrap around her like a dress.

Ohgami tapped his fingers on the table top. He was recalling a previous incident. "The change took place just this morning, am I right? It's probably due to the strain the night before. What do you think?" He turned to Kanna, only to remember that she was no longer two metres tall. He flushed and coughed.

"Taichou," the karate expert whispered in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," he replied, laughing weakly before lowering his gaze. "As I was saying, you outworked yourself too much back then."

Sakura gasped. "Now that you mention it…."

Next to speak was Maria. "It's rather strange for a logical reason, but possible. That was quite a rough battle we had."

"Putting it simply," Reni said beside her, "as a result of outstretching the limit of her spirit power, Kanna's body resolves to compensate the loss by turning into the body of a child."

"A seven-year-old child," Sakura added, with a hint of sweetness in her voice. It appeared to her that a young Kanna among them was an adorably good change for once.

Said 'seven-year-old' crossed her arms with a tiny pout.

"Iris thinks Kanna is _kawaii_," giggled the French girl, who had sauntered up to her to give a teasing pinch on the cheek.

"Not you too, Iris?" Kanna groaned, though somewhat contented that the young blonde was happy.

"But it's true! Iris speaks the truth. Doesn't everyone think so too?"

Sumire looked away and said quietly, "Indeed. A baby monkey would've done just as well."

"I heard that, Cactus Woman!"

"Oh, did you?" Sumire feigned mock surprise to hide her anger and covered her lower face with an elegant hand. "How unfortunate for you, o-hohohoho….!"

Maria sighed. "Well, is there anything that can be done?" She was addressing Kaede and Ohgami.

Kaede sat back in her chair and gave Kanna an eyeful. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see what happens. This has never occurred before, as we all know."

"Should I take her to the Hana-yashiki and look into the problem?" Kouran asked.

"No, we have a tight schedule to follow and a training session to fulfill. I say we leave Kanna out of this and let her stay here until we get back. She won't be able to do her training while she's stuck in a child's body. How does that sound, Ohgami-kun?"

"Yeah, I agree with Kaede-san. We've no other choice."

"Just a moment, please!" Sumire stood up. "Does that mean I have to babysit Kanna-san also?"

Orihime shrugged. "What's wrong with that? They say 'three's a _folla felice_'." She ignored the raised-eyebrows she received, going on nonchalantly in spite of her condition, "Unless you're saying you think you can't manage the job at all."

A cool pause soon followed.

"My, such a wild guess," Sumire let out a bitter laugh. "It shows that you fail to read my capabilities. I only asked because it is only a matter of confirmation on my part."

"Then I take it you've no objections, Sumire-kun?" Ohgami said, smiling.

"Of course not."

"Good. Anyway, it wouldn't be so bad. Both of you can get a head-start to rehearse for the next autumn season play, since you have the lead roles."

He had to remind them of the play. He just had to.

Kanna chuckled nervously. She wondered if she could really rehearse the play as she was now. It'd look _so_ _wrong_. Looking up, she figured that the same idea must have struck Sumire, who bit her lip as they exchanged glances while the latter said, "Do you think this will go on for a long time?"

"Beats me," Kanna curtly replied.

* * *

The mini-bus emerged from the bustling traffic and sped along the winding road. Summer was almost at its end.

The Hanagumi had endured years of fighting, and at long last, with the help of the Paris Troup de Fleur in their recently previous struggle, peace was restored to the capital. On another hand, other surrounding areas outside Tokyo were still under threat by new monsters and mysterious phenomena. This still meant no rest for the team, but who would complain? They were just getting started, still able to learn more and grow stronger together. And this camp was called solely for that, especially since Kouran planned to make new adjustments to their koubu, which were set to be delivered at the training site through arrangements made with the Wind Division.

All this swirled within Maria Tachibana's mind – chin rested on one hand, staring out through the window, although not really paying attention to what was outside, and deeply absorbed with her thoughts. She began to close her eyes. Drowned by the noise of mingling languages and laughter, she could hear a catchy familiar tune playing from the radio Kaede was handling. It took her a while to recognize the song, 'Ai wa Daiya'.

Then she felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder. "Maria-san?" It was Sakura.

"Hm?" Maria did not shift, her eyes remained shut.

"Was it right to leave them as it is? I mean Kanna-san, Sumire-san and Orihime."

"I don't know, but what else can we do?"

"One of us should have stayed with them, I think."

"Three people are already enough. We don't need any more to hinder our training."

The bus moved into a shady patch of road, which momentarily blanketed the vehicle and its passengers in darkness. The blonde lifted her head and opened her uncovered eye, still facing away from the others. Shade and darkness turned the window glass into a kind of mirror, and with it she silently observed the swordswoman's worry-etched features. Behind them, Iris was pressing Kouran and Reni to return Jean-Paul to her. In front, Ohgami made a few comments about some theatre repairs.

A while later, the sun burst forth, spilling light. The reflection was gone in a flash, replaced by trees, crossroads and buildings. Maria closed her eye again, listening as the younger woman fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized.

Maria chuckled. "There's no need to apologize, Sakura. I understand how you feel."

"But it's not easy."

"Orihime will be fine, she knows what's best. I don't think she'll spend much time outside her own room. She'd rather earn her rest alone."

"I hope so. And what about—," Sakura left her sentence unfinished; the words seemed to hang in the air, filled in by the two singing voices pouring out of the radio.

"Who knows?"

A click, and the song was cut off abruptly.

* * *

**End notes**: A rather quiet bus trip, isn't it?

Do pardon my failure to keep consistency with the timing of the games. Although I love the franchise, I don't really play them. I watched snippets of various scenes for the 4th game, so I don't remember which season it is when it ends. Instead I chose late summer because I found it more appropriate.

'Ai wa Daiya', literally 'Love is a Diamond', is one of the duet songs by Kanna and Sumire, for the play by the same name which appeared in the 2nd drama CD, the 1st episode of the second OVA series, and in volume 5 of the manga.

Kanna isn't exactly 2m tall. But in the Kayou shows, her seiyuu often stresses, ironically, on this exaggeration.

Thank you for your reading, and please review! Criticims/comments are gladly welcome.


	3. 3: In which a headstart goes wrong

**A/N:** First and foremost, I'd like to express my thanks for your reading. Thank you so much, Toppu-Star and James Birdsong, for your reviews! Really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: The same usual disclaimer.

* * *

Kanna-tan

Chapter 3: In which a head-start goes wrong

_The toll of a bell signaling the hour resounds. From the comfort of a grand 8-tatami room overlooking the garden, it is a cool and pleasant late afternoon. The 13__th__ shogun, Tokugawa Iesada, enters, followed by his wife, Princess Atsu. The ruler looks out into the garden, calm excitement radiating from his eyes. He extends a hand and points out to the flowering bushes and beyond._

"_Look there, at those flowers."_

_Atsu follows his gaze and moves closer. "Those are chrysanthemums, my Lord. And those are Her Ladyship Honjuin-sama's favourite azaleas. They're already in full bloom for the season."_

"_Tell me," the shogun says as he folds his arms and seats himself onto the cushion on the veranda, "What you think about them."_

_Atsu stares blankly at him. Smiling nervously, she turns to look at the garden once more. "I don't have anything to say in particular."_

"_Ugly, aren't they? All bunched up like that. A real mess! Don't you think so, too?" Here the shogun rises and struts round the room, bobbing his head up and down exaggeratingly in the mock manner of an elderly scholar. "So sad it must be for them, to grow in such an ugly, wild, leafy heap. And here in the Castle too!"_

_The Princess observes him quietly. Her expression grows increasingly dim, eyebrows dangerously close together._

_Iesada takes a slow, deep breath, "But then I realized something!"_

* * *

The 'shogun' remained still and unmoving for several seconds before scratching her head. "_Acha_…. That was a bad one."

"EXCUSE ME, Kanna-san!"

The theatre hall reverberated with the echo of that one sharply-delivered reprimand. It gave the large and empty area a powerful presence as it bounced from every corner and surface, finally flying smack right into the little child's ears so forcefully that she cringed. Kanna threw her hands up and laughed. "I know, I know! Geez, that sounded really awful, I know!"

"Honestly, I find no reason to continue rehearsing anymore. It's ridiculous," said Sumire, proud and well-fitted in her leotard, as she looked away with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oi," Kanna said. "And who exactly said, 'Since Ensign suggested it, I suppose there is no harm in trying a scene or two', huh? Who was that?"

"Are you implying that this is my entire fault?"

"I never said anythin' like that! That was my mistake, but you were the one who wanted to do this in the first place, so no point in complaining now."

"As much as I'd like to get started with the rehearsals," Sumire sighed, "this simply won't do at all, unfortunately, given the state you are in."

Indeed. The new upcoming play, 'Beloved and Revered' was an equally demanding piece as 'Benitokage', if not even more difficult for its intense romantic and philosophical key scenes underlining the historical-political drama of the storyline. If they could pull this off on opening night with flying colours, it would be another guaranteed and greater triumphant sell.

The taller woman (funny how it's not Kanna this time) suddenly stepped forward and spoke affectionately, with the flair of practiced acting, limbs moving effortlessly into the flow and rhythm of the words as though she was one with the narration:

"… A story of long ago, full of passion and complications, of a daimyo lord's daughter who is made wife of the shogun, Iesada, in hopes of opening new doors to secure the future of Japan. And how she must win not only the trust of her people – Ah! –, but also respect and acceptance from the women of the Inner Chamber, and most importantly, gain the love of her ailing, eccentric husband."

A small voice burst forth rather painfully, "It is not amusing at all! No, no, no! Why did you keep the duck away, mother?"

"Kanna-san!" Sumire snapped.

"W-what? I said it right, didn't I? I think the tone was better."

"That is not the point!"

Both having left the stage, they advanced on into the dressing room, where one knelt down at her place and flipped through the script, while the other went behind the curtains to change into her kimono as she continued to speak.

"Your size is particularly one of the major concerns. That is, if we are unable to do anything to change your real appearance back before opening night. Look how small you've become!"

The martial artist slapped her book down onto the table. "Small, you say? Small isn't the problem! What's important, uh, what's important is that thing they call 'imagination'! Isn't that right? See? If I stand over here like this…"

The curtains drew back swiftly, unveiling a scornful smile on Sumire's face. "I didn't know we're starting a joker's corner. Do you really, really think that will work at all?"

"Yeah," Kanna groaned, "I gotta admit it's not working for either of us. Especially since I sound like a puppy rather than some sick shogun."

Sumire blinked. _Puppy?  
_

After a moment's consideration of the word, she quickly waved it away from her thoughts and cleared her throat. "As I have mentioned a while ago, your appearance is only one of the major concerns. Hopefully you'll get back to normal as soon as possible. Otherwise we will just have to do a re-cast and replace you," and in a more pleased tone she added, "Which will definitely lift quite an ample amount of burden for me."

Kanna threw her an annoyed look. "Ha! That's my line, Cactus!"

"Well! Someone like you can hardly be meant to stand beside one such as myself."

"Humph. Like I can even trust a spoiled, good-for-nothing, rotten Princess!"

"My, what gauche words! I am very sorry that you are not worth slicing down!"

"What was that?"

"Saying such worthless things like that really suits you now, in fact, Kanna-san. I'm beginning to see clearly how truly burdensome and immature you are! No wonder you always make a mess of my performance!" And with a long laugh, Sumire started towards the door.

Kanna, who was furiously fuming, left no time to think. A small, instinctive hand flashed forward, and there was no doubt what happened next as she held fast onto the long trailing ribbons tied to the woman's neck.

"Gya—!"

Sumire jerked back.

And, losing her balance, she fell hard on her bottom in a near-choking fit.

Her eyes were filled with tears when she lifted her face, but they blazed icily as they met Kanna's violet-blues. She tugged back at the ribbons and managed to free herself, losing her breath in a couple more coughs.

If Kanna had been calmer, she would have felt some pity for the fallen Star. But she was taken aback just then by the tiny discovery that her body reacted in the same way as it normally would, with the very same strength and speed, despite her current size. Mingled with both the anger that was its motive and the ticklish sensation that came just by the silly outlook of its outcome, her sympathy spiked downwards all the way to her ankles. As a result, she could do nothing but resist the urge to laugh by clamping her mouth. It was altogether a move not appreciated by the victim who was scrambling rather miserably to get up.

"H-How dare you…!" Sumire gasped. She glared intently the same way a mongoose would at a snake.

Kanna had done it all right.

She crossed a line she shouldn't have.

Once Sumire had steadily regained her footing, her entire self seethed with venomous rage. Reading the danger, Kanna licked her lips which shortly formed a grin. She felt exciting fear creeping up her throat and gulped it back in, welcoming it with the sweet-tartness of a challenge any practitioner in the art of defense would accept unquestioningly.

_Here we go_, she mused.

So much for a pleasant afternoon at the theatre.

* * *

**End notes: **I got the idea for the 'new play' from the novel, "Tenshō-in Atsuhime" (天璋院篤姫) by Tomiko Miyao, which was also adapted into an NHK drama TV series in 2009. I like the story a lot, and borrowed it for this fanfic, labeling it with the name 'Beloved and Revered' which is actually the title of a short poem I wrote as a tribute to the novel and drama.

And I don't think there is any need to explain 'Benitokage' (Crimson Lizard), right?

Thank you again, and please review! Criticisms/comments are gladly welcome.


	4. 4: Recovering signora

**Disclaimer**: Same usual disclaimer.

* * *

Kanna-tan

Chapter 4: Recovering signora

Not long ago I had a dream that everyone wanted to make spaghetti.

Everyone was excited at the thought. They were asking me all sorts of things, like how it's supposed to be cooked, whether soba or ramen could be used in the recipe instead. They even asked for my approval.

I had none. No! No! I wanted to protest. _Dame desu_! Well, yes, it does look like noodles and oodles, or whatever they call it here, but no! Spaghetti is pasta, and it has to be made the right way, with cheese and meat and tomatoes, and everything else that makes it worth the real deal.

I remember taking Ohgami-san to eat it. I had to tell him so many times: "Don't slurp, it's indecent!" Sigh. That was quite a lunch.

Then there was also that time when all of us went to have soba for New Year's. But that's a different story altogether.

I never noticed it before until the first day I fell sick, but the ceiling of my room has a small scratch. Just up there near the corner, a long unmistakable line cutting through the paint. No one can see it from anywhere but here. It looks a little like one of Papa's palette-boards that got scratched by some cats in the village.

I've never felt this bored in my life. And this weak either. Ooh… it can drive me mad if this goes on! Why on earth did I have to catch this cold? Did I do anything to deserve this?

Actually, it's not half-bad to have longer siesta times, and relax all day. It's good for the body.

But still it can be a bore to the bone.

Urgh, and then there's the concoctions Kohran-san gives me, saying they'll make me feel better… Are they really meant to do that? It scares me a little more that I don't feel any different after taking them. Thank goodness they don't explode! The fever has long gone, though I still feel a little light-headed.

I wonder how everyone's doing at the training camp.

Now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea to work together and make some spaghetti. Maybe once everyone is back and well-rested, maybe as a reward treat or something.

Ah, but then Sumire-san will probably make a big fuss. She'll say she has other things to do. And Kanna-san will say something that will get them both thrown into a volcano. The kitchen will be in a mess, while Maria-san, Sakura-san and Reni try to find a way to stop the hurricane. There'll be no spaghetti done, which will cause Iris-chan to cry a fountain, poor thing. And Kohran-san would maybe try to make up for it by whipping out an invention, which will then make one big black hole in the kitchen floor. Ohgami-san will have to gloom about it in his office with Kaede-san going over the list of all the damage we have made. Eventually we'll end up laughing at ourselves and forget all about making spaghetti! The end.

Splendido! Splendido! – Well, of course it isn't! Silly me.

Wait, why am I thinking so much? Shouldn't I be resting? If this goes on any longer, I'd end up imagining too much like Kanna-san with her wild fantasies.

I wonder what those two are doing now.

It must be hard for Kanna-san since she's become such a puny kid. If that's how she looked as a child, she must have worked incredibly hard to be what she usually is.

I feel that it can nevertheless be a good thing, though, that she turned that way. She can keep Sumire-san busy.

– Ah!

Oh right, I clean forgot! It's no good to leave those two alone!

…That means they are most likely lashing their tongues out at each other any time now. It's the same old thing, _desu ne_?

Oh well, it's none of my business. Best to leave them be. Besides, it can't get any worse, can it?

* * *

**End notes:** It was interesting for me to think through Orihime's mind. She is a very amusing character, always restless yet she loves to takes naps, elegant and sophisticated yet loud and often complaining, straightforward, fast-talking and simply unpredictably funny. The bit about soba on New Year's is actually a small reference to the 2004 Spring Kayou show scenario, but it's not important.

Thank you for your reading, and please review! Criticisms/comments are gladly welcome. See you next chapter!


	5. 5: Get a break!

**Disclaimer**: The same usual disclaimer.

* * *

Kanna-tan

Chapter 5: Get a break!

An hour had passed. Kanna lay on her face gasping, enjoying the refreshing coldness of the tiled floor against her skin.

Her head hurt, with dizzy memories of the madness full of vigorous, sweeping movements against various backdrops that spun in circles or sped past on either side.

It was a crazy struggle, the first ever absurd kind the Okinawan had ever had. She remembered all too clearly how it began: Sumire snatching a pole, Kanna making big leaps to avoid getting knocked off her feet. Immediately a series of violence ensued, sadly involving several cushions and the curtains in the dressing room. The two rivals went at each other like ferocious cats and everything else had happened in flashes.

She recalled how, without the slightest pause, Sumire launched forward with a downward slashing attack, tearing the air. The pole had nearly struck her on the shoulder, but she retreated sideways and surged through the distance between them to kick the thing out of her hands. She missed; the pole-wielding woman deftly avoided it with a graceful twist, using the momentum to bring her slim weapon home in one powerful sweep.

The more they fought, the more Kanna understood that her height was still a disadvantage. Strength did not matter anymore. Reacting quickly, she sprang to a run, Sumire going after her.

At any random time, pole and small fists met, and upon breaking away, they entered a new fit of aggression which in the eyes of a passing spectator could be likened to a terrifying dance. They clashed, passed by each other, rushed off into another chase, closed in, and collided again, moving from one place to another, sometimes going back to the same room twice. It was at this time when Kanna leapt away carelessly from a blow and rammed against a door. In the grand lobby Sumire almost created a dent in the base of a wall.

No one was there to interrupt. Not Maria, or Iris, not even Ohgami.

As though they had both left their patience and sanities behind, this went on for much longer, seemingly endless…

… until gradually they showed signs of slowing down, finally crashing into the dining room, worn out and utterly breathless. Neither suffered any serious injury – just bruises – although the livid excitement and energy were painfully spent.

Kanna stretched over the cold floor. _Darn it!_ She clenched her teeth. Her body ached to the point that she could feel it screaming through every fibre. Were it not for this physical change, she would enjoy such a burst of vigour. At length, when she could muster the will to speak, she blurted drearily, "I think I'm dying!"

"What nonsense!" she heard Sumire retort from the other end of the dining area, wherever she was. She sounded just as winded. "You won't die from this – kind of – trifle thing. If that's what you think – you'll never last – long in the real battlefield!"

Kanna snorted, lying still like fish left out in the sun to dry. She was unsure if she should be happy or upset.

There was a sharp noise of a chair being pulled out, and then a quiet moan.

"Hey, Sumire."

No answer.

"Hey, Sumire," she repeated. She picked up with straining ears a slight rustle, then a low exhale.

The silence returned.

"SUMIRE!" Kanna shouted, feeling rather foolish for how childish she sounded.

"What is it?" It was an irritated reply, snappy, but otherwise it was rid of any trace of anger.

Kanna wiped her face with the back of her hand. "We overdid it, didn't we? We went overboard," she said.

"Yes, I admit that was a bit too reckless."

"I ache."

There was a pause, before the voice carried on sourly, "Well, so do I."

"At least you're not in stuck in a child's body."

Silence fell again.

"Normally at this degree of work, you'd be the one left standing," Sumire said. "Even Maria-san cannot keep up with that otherworldly stamina of yours. You can say you left us all impressed during our previous training camps."

It was Kanna's turn to say nothing. She gathered herself up with a push and stared. She wanted to gape. _Is she complimenting me? No, wait, that's not the right word. Is she trying to comfort me?_

Sumire did not notice Kanna's speechless surprise. Instead she hung her head and moved her hands to her back to fix the tangled cords on her obi. "Putting that aside, we have to think about what to do with the damages."

On the bright side, they did not destroy the stage, or any high-costly property.

Suddenly Kanna's eyes shone quite brilliantly.

"That's right, I haven't had any food! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

"Eh?" Sumire gripped the edge of the table to support herself as she stood up. "Oh, now that you mention it, I do feel somewhat hungry. It should be time we have lunch."

"Let's see what we've got. But I don't think there's much in store. Then I'll go make something!" Forgetting her fatigue, Kanna was just about to dash into the kitchen when Sumire stopped her.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do the cooking?"

"Huh?" Kanna cocked an eyebrow. "What d'you mean?"

For an answer, Sumire put up her hand some few inches above her head, and then slowly set it down to a little below her waist, approximately at level to Kanna's present height. The child stared blankly at her, turning one shade pale. Seconds later the colour returned and concentrated warmly to her cheeks.

"Oh. Right."

"Honestly, you never learn, do you? It cannot be helped, then. I'd better send for Okamura to fetch some lunch. Or, if you insist on making use of the kitchen…"

_Oi. Did the room suddenly grow cold?_ Kanna swallowed hard, pacing two steps back. "…W-what are you going to do?" she stammered uneasily.

"What else? I have no choice but to assist you," Sumire replied, quite reluctantly. "Don't make any mistake. There just isn't any other way."

"Assist me, you mean to cook?"

"Of course."

Kanna felt like she was plunged into an ice-hole. Memories of raw eggs swirling in hot water floated by and danced in front of her eyes. She had to laugh through her teeth. Nervously. But surely this didn't mean the end of the world, right? Then, struck by a sudden thought, Kanna put her hands on her waist and smirked. "If you don't mind working with me, you'll have to not do anything funny and do as I tell you."

The reaction and the reply arrived quick and clean-cut, like a natural reflex. It was exactly what she had expected straight from Sumire. "Why must I follow your orders, Kanna-san?"

_Why? Isn't it obvious?_ "I'm the senior around here, y'know. But look, it's much safer if I'm in charge. I wouldn't want my lunch to end up like it came from another planet."

Sumire bent forward. "What do you mean by _that_?"

Before the temperature could rise, and tempers swell any further, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps accompanying a catchy tune being hummed. Soon enough, the door swung open to admit a figure, short and svelte, and their eyes widened.

"Oh, it's you, Sumire-san."

It was Oka Kikunojo of the Baragumi.

He was all smiles and sunshine just a moment ago, but now he tilted his head, puzzled at what could have held the Kanzaki heiress' gaze on him so fixedly. "I-Is something the matter?" His fingers touched his cheek. Shyly, he looked on, and finally noticed the small child behind her. "Uhm, and who is this?" he whispered. He did not remember hearing about the Top Star having a little sister.

Kanna's eyebrows twitched. "If you think I'm her sister or something, you better watch out, Oka. It's me. Kirishima Kanna."

Imagine the poor effeminate boy as he recoiled in shock, twice.

"E-Eh! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I couldn't recognize— but… Oh my! W-What happened?"

"A simple turn of events, really," Sumire answered, turning to her side.

Kikunojo listened, nodding every now and then, hands clasped together at his chest, as they explained. There was a profound look of sympathy in his large, clear eyes. "I see. Poor Kanna-san," he said with feeling.

"Hehe, it's fine. I don't need your pity."

"But you know, it doesn't look that bad," Kikunojo said. "Thankfully, nothing serious has happened on the other hand. On top of that, you look adorable!"

That compliment gave Kanna the chills more than the thought of Sumire's cooked lunch. Maybe it was because of the silky kindness in his voice, or the way he smiled. It was so pure, so heartfelt. She knew he was a good kid – no doubt about it. But as he spoke, he had a face of someone staring at something wholly attractive in a wedding boutique, or a grand toy store. _Golly, I want you so badly. Oh you're so adorable!_ The thought shoved into her mind the image of her cute face printed on leaflets with the words "WANTED" stamped above.

Unconsciously, she inched closer toward Sumire and grabbed her long kimono sleeves, drawing the brunette's attention.

"Sumire…" Kanna called in a low voice. She looked up and hastily mumbled, "He's joking, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kanna-san," Sumire said, before addressing Kikunojo. "By the way, Oka-san, I noticed."

"Hm?" The _okama_ looked at himself, and turned bright red. "Ah, this."

"You're – how shall I put it – dressed rather differently today."

True, there was something different about his appearance, though Kanna was hungry, tired and unnerved to realize it all the while. Not dressed in his usual military uniform notwithstanding (as it was a holiday), he wore a long, dark-orange coat wrapped tightly around him, which gave off an extra air of femininity. But looking really closely to his thighs, one could see that he was wearing men's trousers too. Black, cotton-made for the season –though not exactly new – well-tailored. And it seemed expensive.

For someone like Oka Kikunojo, no one had ever seen or thought of him wearing those. He simply had the habit of appearing in a skirt, such as in his uniform, or a dress all the time that it just didn't seem necessary to think he'd ever wear a pair of trousers.

He chuckled lightly, faltering with embarrassment. "It d-doesn't suit me, does it?" He grew redder by the second. "… I was out to see a relative."

"I see." The Top Star flicked her hair coolly. She decided not to ask any more questions; it was better to leave the okama with his privacy. She glanced at Kanna. "We'd better think of what to do for lunch."

"Sure, anytime. I still need food."

"But we need to consider Orihime-san as well."

"I-If you want… I'll stay and look after Orihime-san for you. She's still recovering, isn't she? I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, and Kotone-san left me in charge while he's gone out," Kikunojo said. "I heard that 'that place' is having a special offer on its popular omelette rice."

The little redhead whistled.

"Is that so? I haven't heard about that." Sumire said, beaming. There was only one place that was 'that place', and famous for that particular Japanese-Western dish. Out of all the 'commoner's cuisine restaurants' she had ever gone to, _Renga-tei _was a favourite of hers. She was the one who brought the Hanagumi there once or twice before.

"Oh, it just started today. I was just there with my relative."

"Well, why not?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Leave the theatre to me. And don't worry about Orihime-san. I'll make sure she has something." And with that, Kikunojo clasped his hands again. Whether they saw his eyes light up or not, neither Sumire nor Kanna could tell. But he was a kind soul, underneath that queer and timid nature. He must be really happy for being given a responsibility he could be of help with.

"I understand," Sumire said quietly. "Then, we shall be on our way."

* * *

_Hey, he did say he'll get Orihime something, so that means he cooks, right? I didn't know that. I could have asked for his help and made something nice._

Kanna snatched a glimpse up at the brunette just as they left the dining room.

_Anyway, it's not that bad, having this break._

_With Sumire._

* * *

**End notes:** I almost wrecked my desk trying to come up with the opening paragraphs. So sorry if the story flow's going quite slowly. Maybe I should work harder. (^^")

Kikunojo is so cute. I once mistook him for a girl, though. But he's funny and sweet. And his crush for Ohgami just gets me doubled up with laughter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
